


Every Step We'll Climb Another Mountain

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Free Agency sucks, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic teammate, M/M, Misogynist Slurs, Pittsburgh Penguins, True Love, Washington Capitals, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?" Nicky pleads, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Brooksie chuckles, this is way to much fun. "You'll all meet him tonight, after the Penguins game. He'll come over, it's gonna be great."</em></p><p>  <em>He's a fucking genius.</em></p><p>In which Brooksie is a pathetic, sexual frustrated, and admittedly lonely troll who pulls the "perfect" prank, Nisky is a dick (sorry about that), and Nicky just wants to know who his damn boyfriend is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Step We'll Climb Another Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> As of four days ago.. I'VE OFFICIALLY BEEN ON AO3 FOR ONE YEAR!!! I'm so excited!!! This was supposed to be posted on the 26th (my AO3iversary) but it didn't get done in time. So..
> 
> Anyways, this is obviously completely fictional, so it's probably never gonna happen. But, it'd be pretty cute. (You'll understand later.) Title of this from the song Boundaries by Adam Lambert.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this fic. I make no money off of this. If you've arrives here by Googling yourself or a friend I suggest finding the nearest back button.

To say Brooks Orpik was excited to play for the Capitals is an overstatement.

It's not that he's doesn't appreciate the opportunity, because he does. The Capitals are a good team (even though they missed the playoffs last year), he'll warm up to them. Eventually he'll get used to rocking the red at the Verizon instead of the black and at the Consol.

(He'll always have the Penguin's colors stitched into his heart.)

No, what's bothering him is that he has to play in _Washington_. It's so far away from his home, from everything he's grown to love. It would take hours to drive there and back, and the jet lag he'd experience flying back and forth would be to much. But he couldn't imagine being so far away from the Burgh for such a long period of time. They only way he could visit is when he played the Pens or Flyers (not that he'd want to play either)

He couldn't fathom playing his family, either. It's going to be so weird, taking shots on Flower, passing to the ones in red. God, he hopes they barely play them.

But when Brooks explained to Sidney that Ray (pre-firing) wasn't going to resign him no matter what, his captain told him to play somewhere else, that they'd still be alright. They'd always be his family, and Brooksie will always be their boy.

(He really hopes that will stand throughout the season.)

Taking orders from Barry Trotz, having Alexander Ovechkin as his captain and Nicklas Bäckström as his fellow alternate, not hearing Sidney's honking laugh or constant chirps from his family, is making his skin itch. Its driving him up a wall, making him lose his cool.

He isn't sure how much longer he can stand here.

__________________________________________________ 

Having Matt Niskanen here with him isn't exactly the most comforting thing.

Nisky is an arrogant little punk. Thinking he's the shit just because he got signed to a big contract. He also isn't Sidney's biggest fan, either.

That spells an enemy for Brooks.

Never mind that though. Brooksie is a team player and treats everyone (but the Flyers) with the respect and kindness they deserve.

Matt Niskanen always seems to be the person who makes his anger flair.

_________________________________________________

He really didn't expect to shutout his old team at Consol. The Pens have, once again, started to lose players to injuries. It's quite a shame. Everyone on that team is so damn talented but they can't do shit sitting on the bench.

Sidney played, and that's the only thing that matters to Brooks, well, now it is. Because if Sid had been injured or contacted those God awful mumps, then Brooksie wouldn't be able to hang out with him after the game. And everyone knows how much he's missed his Sid, not being able to spend this night together would've been a damn shame.

He also didn't have a mental breakdown upon seeing his old team. And he didn't turn over the pick that much (not that he thinks). In his opinion, he played a damn good game.

Of course, a certain someone has to go and ruin it.

"Nah, man. Crosby's a little bitch. A whining, diving, pussy." Nisky growls to Kuznetsov, his voice low enough for only the forward (and Brooksie, who was about to grab his stuff and leave when he happened to catch wind of this conversation) to hear.

"For real? I thought people just said that-"

"Nope. It's totes true, man." Matt says, looking way to proud of himself. "It's a shame so many people think he's the best in the NHL, 'cause he's not. Cheating fag, that's what he is."

Red clouds his vision, and anger takes over his mind as he reaches out, grabbing a fistful of Niskanen's jersey. The kid's eyes are wide, his jaw clenched tight as if he's expecting a punch to the face.

"You should learn to watch your fucking mouth, kid. Sidney is the best damn thing that has ever happened to you. If he hadn't recommended to Ray that we pick you up, you'd still be playing for the Stars going nowhere as a fourth line defenseman who'd never see the playoffs or come close to winning the Cup. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sid." Brooksie lectures, his voice increasing in volume. It's been so long since he let his emotions out that he can barely control them or his mouth. Somehow he manages to let go of the kid's jersey, pushing him back a foot. "He's the best fucking captain you've ever had and ever _will_ have. I suggest you stop being such a disrespectful shit before you turn into Sean Avery, you fucking punk."

Nisky smirks. "Why? You wanna join him on the dude train, _faggot_?"

Something snaps inside of him, and Orpik raises his fist. This kid needs to be tau-

"No fighting on my locker room." Alex whispers in his ear as he pulls the enraged defenseman outside. Nicky grabs the American's bag and follows them outside.

"Wanna explain?" Alex asks, raising his eyebrows.

Brooks snatches his bag from the Swede (he'll apologize tomorrow), "No. I'm going home."

Ovechkin sighs. "Don't live in Pittsburgh anymore, Orpy."

The American freezes, his blood just starting to boil. He's never liked the nickname 'Orpy', not since 'Brooksie' rolled off Sidney's tongue for the first time. But, of course, Laich had to be here and he had to surrender his nickname. That had just been the tip of the iceberg (sigh) to this inevitable mental breakdown.

And it really doesn't help that everyone has to remind him that he doesn't play with the Penguins anymore every fucking day.

" _Fuck off_." Brooks growls. In the back of his mind, he knows that's something you never say to your captain. He taught himself to never be so disrespectful to anyone higher than him, especially the one wearing the C.

But Alexander Ovechkin isn't his captain. Never has been, never will be.

His captain is currently standing in the parking lot, leaning against his Range Rover. A Boston College sweatshirt hanging loosely off his body while he waits for his boyfriend to find him.

Ovi raises his eyebrows. "I'm know Sid is important to-"

"No you don't." Brooks snaps. Because he doesn't know, no one on this God forsaken team does. "But, since for once you're deciding to act like the captain you're supposed to be, maybe you should go back in there and teach you're team about respect."

Ovechkin nods, looking totally unfazed. "If you gay Orpy, you could've said so. Made sure it never happens again."

"Then go do that!" Brooksie snaps, turning on his heels so fast he's surprised he doesn't fall, and makes a beeline out of there.

It doesn't take long to find Sid (probably because he's moving so fast). But once he spots his boyfriend, he sneaks up behind him. He whispers a "Hey" into Sidney's ear, arms snaking around his waist.

"You found me." Sid breaths, twisting around in his lover's arms to look him in the eye.

Brooksie smiles, breathing in his scent. "I'll always find you." He chuckles softly. "Besides, you park in the same spot every time."

Sid snorts. "Let's get you home."

Brooks lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Still want me there?"

"Always." Sidney answers, patting him on the chest so he'll back up. The defenseman complies without word, making his way to get in the passenger side.

It's the first time in months that he's felt sane.

___________________________________________________

The first thing he does in the morning (after forcing himself to leave the comfort of his bed - because it is still his bed) is find Ovi and apologize. The Russian cuts him off immediately, ordering him to never let it happen again with a huge smirk on his face. Next he apologizes to Nicky for snapping at him, and the Swede says no harm was done.

He does a thing speech to the group as a whole. Saying yesterday wasn't a good day for him and asking very nicely if no one uses any homophobic slurs from now on.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Nicky asks, rocking on the balls of his feet. It reminds him very much of Sid when he first asked that question.

"Yes." Brooks answers, a grin making its way onto his face.

Nicky's jaw falls open. He looks absolutely adorable. Like a slightly older version of Olli. "Can we meet him?"

"Not right now. He's out of town.. on a business trip." Brooks replies. If only they knew...

"When does he get back?" The Swede questions, obviously flustered

"Not sure." Orpik says, casually shrugging.

Backy pouts "But I wanna meet him!" He stomps his door on the ground and crosses his arms over his chest, making him look very similar to Austin Lemieux during his temper tantrums.

He barely retains his chuckle because his fellow alternate looks ridiculous. If Geno ever acted like this.. "Eventually."

"Stop acting like whiny kid and get on plane." Ovi orders, squinting his eyes at his linemate. Nicky blinks, pout growing bigger, but complies without protest. His head hung in defeat.

"Relationships." Alex explains, rolling his eyes fondly. Brooks smirks. James had always been hung up on couple drama and Geno was the only one who even tried making him stop. Geno was always overprotective of his linemates, he'd protect them but also would be the first person to give them shit.

He'd never thought he'd miss that. (He also never thought he'd fuck a teammate, especially his captain. See how well that turned out?)

"Yeah." Brooks says, boarding the plane.

______________________________________________________

"When's he getting here?" Nicky asks, nudging the defenseman with his knee.

Brooks looks up from the laces of his skates. "Who?"

The Swede makes a face. "Your boyfriend!"

"Oh." Brooks smirks. He's been planning this for _weeks_. The Ultimate Blindside, as he calls it (he really misses pranks, okay?) "He's here, actually. Were meeting up after the game." 

" _And you didn't tell me?_ " Nicky gasps, looking shell shocked.

"Sorry. It's just that, um," He drops his voice a tad lower in volume. "He's kind of a.. celebrity, but he's in the closet and-"

"He's a celebrity?!" Nicklas squeaks.

"Uh.. yeah." 

"Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?" Nicky pleads, looking down at him with puppy dog eyes.

Brooksie chuckles, this is way to much fun. "You'll all meet him tonight, after the Penguins game. He'll come over, it's gonna be great."

He's a fucking genius. (A pathetic, sexually frustrated, evil genius.)

The Swedish forward brightens up, flinging himself onto the defenseman. Arms squeezing Brooks's neck as he squeals in excitement. Ovi pulls Nicky back by the collar of his jersey, telling him to stop intruding everyone's personal space.

(Definitely Olli 2.0)

______________________________________________________

_Come to my house after game. I want the team to meet you_

Sidney snorts. _I think they've already meet me_

_They haven't met YOU tho_

Sid rolls his eyes. Only Brooksie could think there was a difference. _K I'll be there_

 _Or be square!!! :):):):):):)_ comes the instant reply.

Why is he in love with such a dork? It's been three tears since they got together and he hasnt changed. (Not that Sid wants him to. But it has to hurt being that adorable, sometimes.)

"I'm going to Brooksie's for the night." Sid announces. Duper smacks him on the back of the head. "Use protection."

"His team's gonna be there!" Sid says, his face heating from his embarrasment. God. His team sometimes.. "Never stopped yoy before." Flower points out.

He hates them. So, so much.

"I'm come? Catch up with Sanja." Geno asks. Sidney nods, thankful for the company.

He really didn't want to face a room full of Capitals on his own.

"Need Geno as your bodyguard to face your boyfriend?" Tanger questions, poking his side.

Is there a record for how many suicides a team does in a single practice? Because it's going to be broken. For sure.

"Be nice to Sidney." Mike orders, his voice fond yet authoritive.

Sid nods an acknowledgement to his head coach. "Let's go, G."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that Nisky likes Sidney and Brooksie likes Nisky, and I'm sure Brooksie wouldn't ever bad mouth Alex like that. But, you know, this is fictional. So. Forgive and forget.
> 
> This was _supposed_ to be a one shot. But y'know... sheep happens and knows there's two chapters. So enjoy?
> 
> Thanks for reading. All feedback is greatly appreciated )))
> 
> (If, for some reason, there's anyone on here reading Feels Like War the next chapter should be posted today, tomorrow at the latest, and shit will be getting very, very dark.)


End file.
